This Feels Differnt
by gabellahalo
Summary: (Modern AU. All human. Everybody is in High School.) Clary, Simon, Isabelle, and Jace's french class takes a trip to France. What will happen when everybody takes a trip to one of the most romantic places on earth? Read and find out!
1. FRANCE?

**Clary's POV**

"Come on Simon," I plead to my best friend for what feels like the millionth time this month. "Just ask her out already! I heard from Magnus that she likes you!

"You don't know for sure, plus what if she turns me down? I would be humiliated!" Simon mumbled.

Simon really just needs to go talk to Isabelle! He has liked her for months now but can't gain the courage to do anything about it. Honestly, I am surprised Izzy doesn't have a boyfriend yet. She broke up with her two-timer of a boyfriend Meliorn months ago. With her long dark hair, she is beautiful. Man, I wish I was her; she could get anybody in this school if she wanted, but she decides to wait for my best friend. She is popular, but not stuck up like the rest of them. Izzy is really sweet and down to earth. Totally opposite from her big-headed brother Jace Lightwood. Jace is easily the most popular guy in the school and best looking. However, with his blonde hair and good looks, came arrogance and selfishness. As long as I remember Jace and I haven't gotten along. Actually we have been at each other's throats since the age of 5.

* * *

As Simon and I walk into our second hour french class, I realized something was off. "Simon," I ask, "Where is everybody?" Usually we are the last into the classroom on account of neither of us have a first hour class, so we get to school right as first ends. But today there is nobody in class yet.

"I have no clue Clary, but I have a feeling we will know soon." Simon informs me. Sure enough, just as he says that Jace and Izzy stomp in looking irritated with each other. Izzy makes her way towards Simon and me

"What happened? Where is everybody?" Simon and I question at the same time.

"Will, Jem, and Tessa got into another argument." Izzy sighs, "Apparently Tessa cheated on Jem with Will. And because they are guys Will and Jem got into a fight. I made Jace break it up but he broke his phone in the process so he's blaming me for it naturally..." I feel bad for Izzy because I know how much her and her brother fight so I try to comfort her and I change the subject.

"So Izz are we still on for movies and food this Saturday?" I've been so excited for this weekend nothing can change that. I have been needing time away from the house lately, especially with all the wedding planning for Luke and my mother's wedding.

"Of course Clar! Plus my mother said you could stay for the weekend." Izz exclaims. God I hate when she calls me that but I fake a smile anyways.

"Who's all going this time?" Simon finally cuts in.

"Well... About that, looks like besides You, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and Me. Mom is making me bring Jace along." Izzy mumbles. WHAT?! This totally ruins it! Maybe I should change my thought from earlier; someone can ruin this weekend for me.

"It's all good Izz," I lie, "I would love to spend the weekend over there! I can't wait to meet your little brother Max! Saturday will be amazing." I hope. I look over at Jace and see him trying to fix his unfixable phone.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy Pants, looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of his throne this morning." I tease.

"It's not my fault your idiot friend made me break my phone." Jace retorts

"Hey! That friend is your sister. She didn't make you break your phone; you did that all by yourself."

"In the first place, I didn't even want to step in. I thought the fight was just getting good. Plus, they would never seriously do too bad of damage to each other because they are best friends." Jace rudely comments. Seriously, how can this douche be twins with Izzy? They are not at all alike.

"Wow..." I start but soon interrupted with Mr. Hodge, our French teacher.

"Class," Mr. Hodge interrupts "I have some huge news to share with you today." God, he always has 'huge' news to share with us, usually it's about starting a new chapter or something big has happened in France. But today feels different.

I guess this means class is starting. As the rest of the class hurry in, the four of us take our usual seat. Simon and Izzy sit on either side of me and Jace sits directly behind. I swear he sits there just to piss me off.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

"Hodge, what is this about?" I ask. But like usual he doesn't answer me. He makes his way around the room passing out forms. I take a closer look and see it's a permission form for a trip to France! France! This whole class is going to FRANCE! OH MY GOD!

Now class," Hodge calls, "Since you are my Advanced French 2 Class, in second semester this whole class will be taking a trip to France where you will learn the customs of the people and see their defying sights. But as usual there are rules you have to abide by to make the trip…" Hodge continues talking but like always I lose tack in my own thoughts.

One whole week with Clary in the most romantic place on earth. Now all I have to do is get that stubborn cutie to agree to be my girlfriend. That will be tricky considering how she hates me. But the movie and dinner thing on Saturday will be a good start. I just don't want to make it too obvious.


	2. Getting Ready

**Clary's POV**

Finally it is Saturday. I roll over and blindly feel for my phone. Slowly I start going through my texts. I have one from Magnus asking if we can carpool to the mall. I text back saying sure and that Simon will be riding with us. Being neighbors with Alec's boyfriend does have its perks. Other than becoming friends with the Lightwoods through him, that is.

I have another text from Simon saying that he will be at my house at 10:30 to hang out until we all meet up at the mall at 1:00. I look at my clock in the dark to see it blink 10:25. Shit. Just as I roll out of bed I hear a car pull up in the drive way, and sure enough it's Simon. "Good morning Sleepy Head!" Simon greeted as I opened the door.

"Morning." I mumble pulling him into a hello hug.

"What do you want to do before we all have to meet up?" He asked.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, and I know you did, I just got out of bed when you were pulling in. So I need to take a shower then eat breakfast. But you can make yourself at home."

"I always do."

"Oh, by the way, Magnus will be here at 12:30 to drive to lunch with us." I yell to him as I walk up the stairs.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

"WAKE UP JACE!" Max yells as he jumps onto my bed.

"Max, I am trying to sleep." I grumbled. I don't like being waken up. I sit up to make him happy anyways. "What time is it Maxy?"

"10:30! But Isabelle wanted me to wake you up. She wants to talk to you."

"Okay Maxy, I am getting up." I closed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair in a sleepy manor.

"Are you excited?" Max promoted.

"For what?"

"To hang with Clary silly!" Max pretty much yelled.

"MAX! Shhh…" I pleaded, "I don't want people to know."

"Sorry Jacey. But did you know she is staying for the weekend? Mom said she can! I can't wait to meet her! You guys are always talking about her. Well Isabelle talks about Simon more but still!" Max yells. Man, will this kid ever shut up? Wait, Clary is staying here for the weekend? I can't help but smile at that. Man, I'm whipped! Just the thought of her makes me smile. But right now I have to hide that. That bright red hair reflects her personality so much. GOD! Now I was blushing and I DO NOT blush.

I get up and look in my closet for anything I could wear. After trying on everything I decide on sweats and an ADTR band tee to wear until I talk to Isabelle. I quickly grab an apple and head to the family room. "Hey Isabelle. So I hear you wanted to talk to me." I state.

"Oh hey! You startled me," Izzy replied. "And yeah we need to talk."

"Well, make it snappy I need to get ready for today and it's already 11:30."

"Wow! I sent Max at 10:30. I do hope you're not wearing that..." Izzy remarked. Sometimes she can be a huge bitch. But then again I would never wear this to see Clary if I ever want her to think about me like I do about her.

"No I'm not I actually was going to ask if you could help me pick out what to wear today."

"Why does it matter? It isn't like you care what any of us think of you anyways. You only care about people who you think 'matter' which isn't any of us. You only care about yourself!" Izzy exclaims. Wow. That hurt. But I don't want her to know that she has that sort of power over me, so I just change the subject with a smirk.

"You are right about that." I lie, "But what if I see a hot babe, I want her to like what she sees. I mean more than she would in this. Who can't want all this?" I hate having to act this obnoxious, but if I don't then they would see how much I actually care. "Anyways, enough of this 'small talk'. Not that I don't LOVE talking about myself." I smirk. I actually can't stand talking about myself. "But, what did you want to say?"

"I asked you here to tell you not to be such a stuck-up douche, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen." Izzy barked. "Clary really needs to have this be a fun day. She has been really stressed lately. I don't know why I'm telling you this. I just feel bad for her. That's why she's staying here till Tuesday." Clary is stressed? Why didn't I know this? She has seemed upset lately. I thought it was just cause of school work or something. But I guess not.

"Why is she staying until Tuesday?"

"There isn't school until Wednesday. Probably because they teachers need a break from you!" Is this how I am to everybody else? I am done with her. It is probably her time of the month anyways.

* * *

I wonder if Alec is in his room.

"Alec?" I call out as I enter his room.

"What is it bro?" Alec questions as I take a seat on the couch in the corner of his room. "Izzy told me you are coming with us today. Is that true?"

"Yeah I had no plans anyway and I didn't want to be home all day." I say as I make myself comfortable. His room is always the cleanest. Maybe because he is organized or maybe because he is always at Magnus' place. "I was wondering if I could borrow something to wear today. All of my stuff is dirty. Plus, since Magnus and you got together he has been making you dress better."

"Yeah that is true. Haha. He has been rubbing off on me" He smiles.

"Probably rubbing up on you too." I smirk. OWW! As I look away I get a pillow in the head and hard! I look at him and he is blushing. Those two are so cute. I want to be in a relationship like that. "Oh are we having a pillow fight now? Kinky!" I joked as I throw the pillow back.

Alec later emerges from his closet with a black deep v-neck tee and a pair of dark skinny jeans. "Here wear these. Oh and grab that black leather jacket." He tosses me the clothes and I changed in Alec's bathroom.

"How are things with Magnus? When are you two going to make it official?" I yelled through the door.

"We are great. But you know how Mom doesn't approve of Magnus and me." He says sadly. Mom is always so hard on him about being gay and I can tell it is getting to him.

"Alec, she loves you and just wants you to be happy." I say softly as I exit the bathroom.

"Whatever. That looks great by the way." Alec tries to smile, but I can tell that it's fake. "Anyways, how is the girl situation? I know you've been stuck at home a lot because Izzy and me being busy and stuff."

"It isn't going." I admit, "Everybody in this town is either stuck up or gross." I can never lie to him. I always feel I can be real with Alec. He and Max always know the real me.

"Hey! There is always Clary" Alec laughs, "I know how much you two hate each other but still."

"About that..."

"Wait. You like Clary, don't you?"

"She is really beautiful. Her long curly red hair. Those big round eyes. The way her nose crinkles when she laughs. Oh, that laugh. It can make angels swoon." I sighed. Wait. Crap. Why did I just say that?

"Well yeah, she is attractive"

"Do not go switching teams on me! I already have enough competition with Simon anyways."

"Simon?" Alec laughs, "He is hooked on our sister. Sure he used to like Clary but that was a while ago."

Simon doesn't like Clary? I really thought he did.

"Then who does Clary like?" I think out loud.

Alec laughs. "I have no clue who she likes. Magnus mentioned that Will Herondale kid. But that was a long time ago. I guess you will have to find out for yourself." Wow. Alec must really get a kick out of this. I stand up and walk out of the room. "Wait," Alec calls. "Please do not ruin this with her. I can see how much you like her and I know how scared you are that you might hurt her but please do not ruin it." Whoa, Alec can really see right through me.

I look down at my phone and see that it is 12. I have an hour. I got onto Facebook and look up Clarissa Morgenstern.

* * *

**I Hope you guys all liked this new chapter! I wanted to have this chapter be of them in the car but I had too much to say! Please review and follow!**


	3. Flashbacks

**Clary's POV**

_Bang bang bang bang_ . "Oh that must be Magnus." I exclaim as I jump off the couch. "Come in!" I yell as I hurry up stairs to grab my stuff. I can faintly hear Magnus and Simon talking, it takes me back a few years ago to when I moved into this house.

***FLASHBACK***

I was in 8th grade when we first moved into the house. Simon and I were hauling in boxes from the moving truck. I was so happy. I was just bringing the last box of my stuff in my room and I looked out my window and saw my mom and my dad, Valentine, talking to the neighbor boy. I recognized him. That boy was Magnus Bane he was a 9th grader that year. This was a month before he came out. He had everything planned out. It was one of the most talked about experiences in the town. People are still talking about it. That's Magnus for you. He loves the spotlight. Simon and I made our way down stairs to meet this guy. Little did we know that he would soon be one of our best friends. We hung out for a week straight before we found out he was gay.

We were having a Harry Potter marathon. Simon and Magnus sat on either side of me. We were just having a great time enjoying each other's company. We were 8 hours in when Simon leaned towards me and whispered, "I think Magnus likes you. Go to the bathroom or something so I can talk to him about it. When I say 'I will always like the first movie the best.' That means that you can come down."

"Well I have to use that the bathroom." I announced

"Good luck." Magnus joked

"I will." I bellowed. That used to be our thing. We used to think that was the funniest thing to ever happen to us!

I stayed up stairs for twenty minutes and came back down to the house being empty. I went to the backyard and saw Simon sitting up in a tree. (That it now our secret place we retreat to when we are distressed.) I climbed up the tree and sat next to him. We sat there for about an hour before either of us said anything.

"He came on to me." Simon sighed while pushing his hair out of his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You heard me. I thought it was you who he liked. But it was me." Simon confessed. I laughed at that. "No really! When you left, he moved closer to me. He put his hand on my leg. When I asked about you he said that he wants it to be just me and him. I freaked out at that. I slapped his hand away. He looked embarrassed. After that he got up and left. I feel horrible. I could have handled it better."

*** PRESENT***

I smile at that memory. We made up, of course. We have all traveled so far since then.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I pull the car into Chipotle at 1:10. God, we are always late. I was on my phone until 12:45 and Isabelle was not even ready yet! As I turn off the ignition I wonder how this day will turn out. Will it bring Clary and me closer? I walk towards the restaurant to grab a table of the six of us. Everyone else is outside talking. If I stay outside I will feel like I am being left out. I never truly fit in with the Lightwoods. I sometimes wonder if I'm adopted. But that can't be right because of Izzy. I used to ask so much that Maryse made me go to a therapist.

***FLASH BACK***

I am in the front seat next to Maryse. I told the rest of the family that I was going to my girlfriend's house. At 14 I was already a douche.

"I AM NOT GOING IN!" I demand

"Jace, honey, we want you to do this." Maryse sighed

"I don't give a fuck what you _people_ want." I hiss as I run my hand through my hair. With all the anger I could muster, I got out of the car and slammed the door. I cannot believe my so called family made me go to a shrink! They would totally pay for this torture!

* * *

"Jace do you know why your parents insisted that you see me?" my shrink, Dr. Carstairs, asks.

"Well DUH!" I snap

"Then why, Jace, are you here?"

"Because I am adopted!" I scream. God for a Princeton Graduate he sure was dull.

As I glance around his room I notice random little things. Like how all of his books were organized by color. That would annoy the shit out of me. I love reading, but this set up would make me hate it. What if you wanted to read a book but couldn't remember what color it was. He must have noticed the annoyed look of my face because he called me out on it. "Anything wrong?"

"Well, not exactly, but why do you organize your book like that?"I ask

"Well it looks a lot more peaceful how it is. Kind of like a book rainbow. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It would just bother me, that's all."

"See that wasn't so hard!" He exclaims. He looks so happy with himself.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, as I tried to make myself comfortable in this hideous leather seat.

"The reason you are here is because your family thinks you are too hostile." He sighs.

Hostile?! I am NOT hostile! I can feel the fury ragging through me like a wildfire. I clenched my fists with fiery anger. He looked at my reddening faced and laughed. "What is SOO funny?" I grunt.

"You. I just mention your hostility and you turn hostile." He laughed.

How dare he laugh at me! He will regret that! I jump out of the uncomfortable chair and storm out of the room. "This will not be that last time you see me." I bellow as I stomp out of the building.

***PRESENT***

I have changed so much since then. Mostly for the good. It shows how much a guy will do to get a girl.

I must have been out of it because next thing I know I'm being taped on the shoulder by Clary telling me to come inside the restaurant. I guess I never actually made it inside. Damn she looks so hot right now! I love when she does her hair in a messy bun. It brings out of shoulder bones. I follow her in trying to not stare at her the whole time. But it isn't working so well. The way she looks in those dark wash high-rise shorts, that make her legs look amazing. Or the light flowered crop top.

This was going to be harder than I thought. But I cannot let anyone see how much I like her.

* * *

**Soryy for not updating recently. I was really busy this week with everything, I hope you liked it! Review and follow! *:**


	4. FroYo?

**Jace's POV**

"Jace!" Izzy bellows, "Jonathan Christopher Herondale!" I didn't even notice that I have zoned out until Izzy tries to get my attention.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood" I bark back. She hates when people use her full name just as much as I do.

"Jace," She softens, "I am sorry we... uhh I mean, I was trying to get your attention. You haven't been paying attention for the last 10 minutes. You have just been starting at your drink. I was getting a little worried." Izzy always worries too much. Not that is always a bad thing, but, it just gets annoying.

"Oh Izzy," I tease, while running my fingers through my hair, "I know you love me and all, but isn't there somebody here who you should be paying more attention to?"

"I don't…." Izzy starts

"Simon!" Clary and I say in unison. I look to my left in surprise. How did she know about Izzy?

She must have guess have guessed my thought because she soon explains. "Alec." She turns and looks over at Izzy and Simon. Who are both so red on the face it takes all my self-control not to laugh at them. "You guys both really like each other. Just kiss and get it over with! We are all tired of all this 'oh he doesn't like me, she doesn't like me' shit!" Whoa! She sure can get feisty. I really like this side of her. It's cute when her face turns red with anger. I notice that her face turns even redder with embarrassment over what she just said. She buries her adorable red face in her hands. "I am sorry... I... I should never have said that." She mumbles through her hands.

"Last one to froyo next door has to pay for everybody!" I announce. We all jump up to dump our garbage. Clary, Alec and Magnus are already out the door. "Oh no! Not you two! You guys are going to do something together just the two of you." I turn and say to Izzy and Simon. I toss they keys to Izzy. "Alec and I will get a ride home with Clary and Magnus. You two kids have a great time. And Izzy." I turn to face her. "I will see you at 10. But if you get home any earlier I'll kick your ass." I turn and walk out the door. It looks like I am paying for dessert.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I am standing at the machine trying to decide what flavor of frozen yogurt I want. I hear the door bell meaning another customer has either come or gone. I turn to see Jace walking or should I say striding in by himself. He grabs a bowl and moves over by me and the yogurt. "Where are Simon and Izzy?" I whisper

"Oh they are having a date day." He smirks.

"Wait?! Simon agreed to this?"I gasp

"Hell no! I kind of forced it. They didn't get a say in the matter. But they will thank me soon enough." That genius! I can't help but laugh at that

"You evil genius." I laugh

"Why thank you Clarissa. It looks like I am paying for everybody's so don't get too much otherwise you'll regret it." He teases. I know he's teasing because of how lightly he says it and the big smile plastered across his face.

Because of what he just said I get as much as I can imagine. I turn around and grab a larger bowl. I later decide on Cake Batter yogurt. On top I get those amazing fruity balls that when you bite into them, they explode with flavor. I also get Nutella, Peanut Butter, Gummy Bears, and Strawberry Sauce. I carry the overflowing bowl to the register. I look and see Alec and Magnus' eyes grow larger than normal while looking at my bowl.

"By the angle!" Alec exclaims, "I didn't know you liked froyo _that_ much."

I just laugh. The total for just mine alone turns out to be $10.53. Jace will pay for all the crap he has given me. Both figuratively and literally.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, but if i made it longer than it would be too long! Review an favorite.**


	5. A Movie

**Clary's POV**

I was pulling into the Lightwood's driveway after lunch. Simon and Izzy were out doing something together until later. Lunch was great. Afterwards we decided to go to a movie because we have time to kill. The four of us ended up going to see the new X-Men movie. Jace paid for my movie, which is really nice it just felt like we were on a double date. I mean I wouldn't mind that too much. I mean Jace is attractive with his golden hair. His outfit today added to his attractiveness. Plus he is being nice lately. Ever since Sebastian and I broke up he has been actually acting almost humane. WHAT AM I SAYING? I cannot think like this towards Jace! He is a major player!

"Clary." Jace says making me come back to earth. "If you and Magnus want, you two can just hang out here until Izzy and Simon get back from their date."

"Sure," I sigh, "Magnus does that sound good to you?"

"What? Ohh… uhh… sure! Anything to hang out with Alec longer." Magnus yells from the back seat. He and Alec are 'talking'.

"Looks like that it's settled than!" Jace smile. See, it is times like this that totally make me forget who Jace was 4 months ago. I put the car in park and hop out. I look up at the Lightwood's house. I have already been here several times, but the size of the house will always amaze me. It's like a castle. Not the girly princess kind, but the old timey Victorian kind! I would love to live here one day.

**Jace's POV**

"So Clarissa what movie would you like to watch?" I ask. Alec and Magnus are up in Alec's room 'hanging out', so it's just Clary and me. I like it. I never get to spend one-on-one time with her. I should not be thinking of her this way. She is way too good for me. Plus she just got out of a really bad relationship.

"Jace, you really do not have to hang out with me. I can entertain myself."

"Clary its fine!" Why can't she understand that I want to do this?

"Whatever. Well I guess we can watch something scary." Clary mumbled.

"Clarissa, you like scary movies?" I gasp.

"Well, yeah. But only when I am in the mood for it." God! This girl keeps surprising me! I thought she was the type of girl who only watched chick flicks.

"Hmm… interesting. How about we watch The Conjuring."

"Oh, I love that one!"

"If you get scared you can always cuddle up with me." I tease. I would actually really love it if she did.

"Shut up Golden Boy." She yells as she throws a pillow at me. Man, did that hurt. She has got a good arm!

Not wanting to anger her anymore, even though she is adorable angry, I sit on the over side of the couch from here. I would much rather sit right next to her though.

* * *

Ten minutes in to the movie I declare that we need to make popcorn! I get up and walk into the kitchen. Thank god Max is at a friend's for the night. He would have really ruined the mood.

I look out the window and towards the forest behind our house. Clary would really love it back there. I will take her there when the time is right. It is getting dark. I look at my phone and see that it is already 7!

_1 New Message_ my phone reads.

_Hey Jacey. How are things going at _

_the house with Clary? –Izzy_

_ I think things are going great! But I don't know how _

_Clary is doing. How is your "date" with Bloodsucker? _

_-Jace_

_Bloodsucker? What is that supposed to mean?_

_And it is going great! But you will soo pay for _

_forcing us to go out!_

_He sort of reminds me of a vampire. _

_And I'm glad you are having fun sis._

Hmm... I wonder if Clary is hungry. I walk back to the living room. I pause the movie.

"JACE!" She bellows, "It was just getting to a good part! What do _you_ want?"

"GOD! Somebody is cranky." I tease. But she just rolls her eyes in the most adorable way. "I was wondering if you were hungry. I can order us pizza."

"Yes please. But don't forget Magnus and Alec. They both love pizza. They want pepperoni." Clary said. How did she know what they liked? She must have seen the wonderment in my face because she explains. "Magnus and Alec are over a lot."

That settled it. We decided on one Pepperoni for Alec and Magnus. Also a cheese with extra cheese for us. 15 minutes later the pizza arrives and I bring Alec and Magnus' upstairs for them. They were both watching a movie and laying together on the couch in Alec's room. They were under a blanket, but from the looks of it, they were both naked. I laughed as I was walking back down stairs. Clary gave me a questioning look but I just waved it away. We settle back on the couch with our popcorn, pizza, and drinks. I sit closer to her than before so it will be easier to share the popcorn. By the time I turn to movie back on it's already 8:30. Clary was right. This is a good part.

Clary's POV

I pull out my phone. It blinks out the time. 9:30. we paused the movie a couple more times to refill our popcorn and our drinks. I wonder what Magnus and Alec are doing. I laugh at that thought. _2 New Messages_ my phone blinks. Both from Simon.

_CLARY! We made it official! (: -Simon_

_How are things going with you guys?-Simon_

_YAY! I'm so happy for you two! 3 –Clary_

_Things are going good over here. Magnus _

_and Alec up in Alec's room. But me and_

_ jace are watching a movie right now. _

_I'll see you soon. Luvs (: -Clary_

I am really happy for Simon an Izzy. "Simon and Izzy are official now!" I smile.

"That is so great. I just hope he doesn't drink her dry." He responds. I give him a questioning look. "You know… because he is a vampire." He laughs

* * *

Brr… It's getting cold. Jace must agree because he gets up and picks up the blanket from the ground in front of the TV. Damn… His butt looks amazing in those jeans! How have I never noticed his butt before? I mean I have notice his rock hard abs and those cheek bones. What am I saying? I sound like a dude right now! Plus it's Jace Herondale. He would never even give me a second glance, or even a first. The only reason he is doing this because he feels bad that I would otherwise be sitting around all alone.

He sits down on the other side of the couch and wraps the blanket around himself. I gasp!

"What?" he asks looking at me with a questioning look.

"I…I… never mind." I didn't realize I gasped aloud.

"No Clary, what's wrong?"

"It's just… I cold too." I mumble. He chuckles to himself.

"Come here."

"What?" I burst out.

"Come here. I am cold too. That doesn't mean we can't share though." He clarified. I slid over next to him. He pulled the blanket over me and slid his arm around my shoulder with grace. My shoulders burned where our skin made contact. I can't believe this is happening! I can feel my heat speed up with joy. Crap. I think I like Jace…

* * *

**Hope you love this chapter! sorry i wont be able to upate for a week or so i leaving for a camp tomorrow.. sorry! Review and favorite! 3**


	6. Back So Soon?

**Jace's POV**

_Buzz Buzz Buzz. _I groggily reach around for my phone. 10:30 my phone blinks. I have text from Alec. 

_Night Jace. Magnus are upstairs_

_we are going to bed now. Good_

_luck with Clary. ~Alec_

_Nighty-Night Alec. Say_

_Goodnight to Magnus for me._

_Sadly nothing happened between_

_us. And I don't think anything ever_

_will /: ~Jace_

_You never know, my dear Jace. _

_Talk to you in the morning. ~Alec_

I must've fallen asleep. I look down and see Clary asleep in my lap. She looks amazing! She is so peaceful. The way her skin feels against mine makes my skin burn like a wildfire.

"Jace? Why are you staring at Clary?" Simon asks. Crap! I didn't even notice them walking in.

"I...I... Uhh... I just woke up and she was lying on top of me. I was about to wake her up." I stammered

"Sure you were..." Izzy grins

"Anyways... How was your date?" I ask Izzy and Simon. I put head down to hide the reddening in my cheeks from earlier. All I end up doing is putting my face in Clary's hair. Wow! Her hair smells amazing! Now I'm blushing even more! I can't let them know what is happening. I slowly get pick up Clary from on top of me and move her on the couch.

"It was...uhh good!" Simon says while smiling at Izzy. You can see the love in his eyes. She looks right back at him, just as lovingly. If not more. They will end up great together. I wonder if Clary and I will ever be like that... I doubt it. I don't deserve her. I've hurt so many people in my short life. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt her in anyway.

"Should we wake her up?" Simon asks about Clary. How could you ever wake up somebody who looks that peaceful?

"We might have to." I reply

"Or Simon and Clary could just spend the night. Plus it's getting dark." Izzy suggests. I've got to hand it to Izzy, sometimes she is actually pretty smart.

"That's fine by me." Simon says. "Anyways she looks so cute!" My stomach twists into painful knots. Why do I feel like this? Jealousy? No! I cannot be jealous of Simon. He is with Izzy NOT Clary!

He probably only meant it in a brotherly way. Looking at Izzy she seems fine with it. God! How can Izzy be so easy going? Her boyfriend just called her friend cute and she is standing there all calm. Why aren't I calm? Clary and I aren't even together yet. No not yet. I mean ugh! I wish I could be somebody Clary deserves. That's impossible though. Nobody will ever deserve Clary. It is like she has angel blood running in her veins and I have demon.

"Clary can sleep in my room." I suggest. Did I just say that aloud? Izzy gives me a questioning look, but Simon just looks grateful.

"Uhh yeah..?" Izzy tested. "Simon you can sleep with down her with Jace. I'm sure he won't bit.

"I don't bit but I do stab." I smirk.

"That's reassuring." Simon teases.

"Don't worry babe. I would never let Jace hurt you." Izzy says reassuringly.

"Isn't the boyfriend supposed to protect the girlfriend?" Simon laughs. Girlfriend? Are they official now?

* * *

I carried Clary up to my room. I tucked her in my bed. I also wrote her a note so she wasn't confused when she woke up in the morning. I took the big couch in the entertainment room, giving Simon the smaller one. I can't let Izzy's 'boyfriend' get away that easy. But that boy was also the girl I've been crushing on for months' best friend.

"Hey Jace?" Simon says, interrupting my thoughts.

"What do _you_ want?" I bark.

"Why?" Simon asks.

"Why what?" I glare.

"Right there! Why do you act different around Clary? You act caring and gentle with Clary, but when you are with anybody else you are hostile."

I act differently around Clary? I guess I wasn't as in control as I thought. I don't know what to say to Simon. So I just shrug hoping he doesn't say anything else. But it's Simon. He can never stop being curious.

"Do you like her?" Simon asks, "Clary that is." Simon must catch me blushing because he adds, "Good. I think she would be good for you."

On that note I roll over and close my eyes but I don't sleep. I just lie there thinking of Clary and wondering if she thinks the same about me.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating recently. I was at camp. I had a great time, but I found out that my best friend has cancer and it is 50% in her blood stream. Because of that I have been having a hard time updating sorry… review and follow**


	7. Good Morning!

Clary's POV

"AHHH" I yell as I open my eyes to only be blinded by the sun streaming through the window curtains. Curtains? My room doesn't have curtains. I have bamboo shutters. I slowly open my eyes wider to examine where I am at. I look around and see an unnaturally tidy room. The blankets and pillow. They smell familiar. They... Smell... Like... Jace. Like Jace? Where am I? I slowly sit up. I stretch out my arms. I look down to see I'm wearing what I was wearing last night. I reach for my phone on the bedside table. My phone blinks 9:17. I groggily start getting out of the unfamiliar but inviting bed I am in. As I am pushing my legs over the edge I notice a neatly note folded on the bedside table. It says Clary across the front. I open it.

Clary,

Good morning! You fell asleep last night during our movie. Simon, Izzy, and I decided it would be easier just to sleep here last night. I hope my bed is comfortable for you! (; When you wake up you can just head downstairs for some amazing breakfast made by me!

See you soon,

Jace

I smile to myself as I finish. That was a unnaturally sweet thing for him to do. I guess this means I should get up. I stand up and stretch and start to drag myself out the door. WAIT! I stop mid step. I just spent the night in Jace's bed! Jace's bed. Jace's bedroom. Jace. I can't believe it! What am I going to do? I have to act like everything is normal. I have to act like I don't like Jace. Wait I like Jace?

I feel like I've had this conversation with myself hundreds of times over the past week. I always come up with the same outcome. It will never happen. I'm not his type. Jace likes beautiful, confident, and outgoing girl. I have no confidence, I am ugly, and I am a major introvert. Therefore he would never like me as just a friend let alone anything more than that.

I quietly make my way down stairs. Yummy... It smells like somebody made breakfast. Oh yeah! Duh! Jace did!

"It smells amazing Jace!" I exclaim as I walk into the kitchen.

"Well thank you Clary," Jace says with a warm friendly smile. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept fine. Thanks by the way. You know, for letting me take over your bed."

"Anyti..." Jace starts.

"Ugh Jace! Why do you have to always wake up so early?!" Izzy complains.

"Well good morning to you sleeping beauty." Jace retorts. Even though Izzy actually does look beautiful. She is only in running shorts, a loose fitting tank top, her hair in a messy bun, and no makeup, but she still looks amazing! It seems unfair to me. My curls are out of control, I'm in my outfit from last night, and my makeup is all over. I look miserable. I cannot believe I left the bed rook looking like this. I am so embarrassed.

* * *

Jace's POV

Clary. I am slaving over the hot stove when I hear her soft little foot steps creeping down the stairs. I turn around and she looks beautiful!

This morning I making everybody's favorite pancakes! I am famous for them. I hope Clary likes them. Of course she will like them. Last night I asked Simon what her favorite breakfast is. This is what I got.

It felt nice to see Clary smile because of something I did. I think she liked the breakfast. Now that breakfast is finished I need to start cleaning up. Clary walks in as I'm setting the dishes in the sink. She is carrying the rest. She looks like she cleaned up a bit. Not that she needs it. She will always look perfect to me. "Thank you so much for breakfast Jace." Clary smiles.

"So I take it you liked it then?" I give her a warm smile.

"Of course I did silly!" She laughs, "How did you know what my favorite breakfast is?"

"I didn't. I just felt like making something special."

Clary pushes me over so help me with the dishes. "Don't." I explain, "I can do this myself."

"You made it. The least I can do is help cleanup."

"I wish the others thought this way." Clary just laughs at that. Next thing I know we are standing right next to each other cleaning dishes. I like this.

I hand gently hand the last plate Clary chooses to dry. As I pass it to her, her fingers accidentally brushes across mine. I bring my eyes up to observe her face. Her eyes, an everlasting green, are looking into mine. My heart skips a beat, only to be hauled into overdrive. My heart is racing. As I look into her eyes we are the only two people on earth.

* * *

**AN: Hayyyyy! Sorry that ive been really slow to update, i started school last week and life is making thinking straight hard to do. but i hope you like this chapter. ill try to update soon. probably not this weekend thought... BECAUSE ITS MY BIRTHDAY ON SUNDAY! YIPPYY! i love you all! comment on what you think should happen next. like and follow! *:**


	8. Authors Note

**AN: hayy y'all! im soo sorry for not writing for a long time! my laptop charger broke so ive been with a laptop for 11 days! ): and my step-dad wont let me even touch his computer... but my new battery and charger came in the mail today and getting on fanfiction is the first thing i am doing! ill be updating soon.. i wish this could be an update.. sorry loves! **


End file.
